Moving Forward: Answer
by Delighted123
Summary: Red the youngest regional/world Champion in history disappeared after a tragic incident. He had lost the Leaf that he loved. Exiling himself to Mount Silver for 6 years, he has moved on somewhat from his pain the words of Leaf resonating in him. And so he decided once more to step out into the world for her."This World Is Beautiful" A story of moving forward. ChampionHeartShipping
1. The First Step

**READ THIS- It has lore, mechanics, and story information you need to know. Also some of my thoughts. **

**I've always wanted to write a Red story, ever since I read 'Stepping out from a Shadow' as well as 'Requisition' and 'Return of a Champion'. They were all really good fics, and I love them very much.**

**But, for some reason I just felt like the checklist I had in my mind just didn't get checked. I enjoyed the stories, but there was just something missing that didn't satisfy me. So basically this story is going to follow some of the three(It was inspired by them after all) but it will have its own identity.**

**This will start off a bit slow, while I want to focus on battles and what not. Red has some issues that he has to work out for himself and we will deal with that.**

**Also I hate harems so yeah just throwing that out there.**

**The Team that Red uses will be based off of 'Stepping out from a Shadow' and his original in game team. His Origin story will be the same as that Fic as well, but instead of focusing on the world ending, evil returning or stuff like that we'll go with Red exploring this new world. **

**Not saying there won't be conflicts outside of exploration and battles, but I feel like that's something that can be done later. **

**Championheart(RedxCynthia) will be the main ship. Yes I know, but I love this ship. This is the main pairing in the story. **

**All moves are available and Kanto Pokemon that received new evolutions and pre-evolutions have been there from the start(this is to make everything make sense and flow better)**

**Red speaks to his Pokemon telepathically. He rarely speaks with his actual voice and when he does its very quiet and strenuous. He also is allowed to have more than six Pokemon on him at a time.**

**All Gym Leaders are comparable to the Elite 4. They use a specific team dependent on the amount of badges an individual has as well as reputation. Every year there are tests for Gym leaders to see if they can try out/challenge for one of the Elite 4's spots.**

**Guardians, these guys are the leaders of legendaries. For example there is more than one Raikou. But among them is a main Raikou much stronger than the rest.**

**Mega-Evolutions won't be in the story this is mostly for scaling issues. Yes, yes I know but It would be too difficult to write this with it in. Same goes for Z-Moves. **

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

* * *

A young man around the age of twenty stood unphased in the harsh blizzard. His red irises pierced into the void of the steep cliff before him without even flinching. He wore nothing but a short sleeved jacket and a pair of black jeans. His white t-shirt had cuts all over it and his red gloves were worn down. Most of all his red hat still stayed the same with him throughout the years.

Hearing a grunt, he slowly glanced to the right. Now breaking out of his sad musings he realized that his friend was out here with him the whole time. A warm feeling of heat was in front of him, how long it had been there not known to him.

Behind him a Charizard as black as night, larger than any other. Its eyes a dark crimson hue, normally filled with intensity were soft and kind. A scar ran down its right eye, the inside of its wings a crimson red. It's arms were more muscular than the average Charizard, its horns sharper, and its claws even in the blizzard had a noticeable shine to them.

Its tail which was curled around its trainer had a beautiful white flame with blue outlines. Something that was never seen before on any Charizard.

Scars of previous struggles could be seen on the right side of the Charizard. On its chest a large slash mark that had long since healed.

It didn't say anything, that was how Charizard(or C) was. His first friend would merely sit alongside him, never asking him anything. It was understanding found in silence, although they did still have funny conversations from time to time.

He had been up here for six years. He had been living in solitude away from the rest of human life. He didn't need the companionship of other people. He had grown up an orphan after the explosion on Cinnabar Island. Only he and his Charizard who was a Charmander at the time survived.

He wasn't usually this sad, but today was the day that someone dear to him died. All because of his inability to save her.

The thought made him clench his fist and close his eyes. She would've wanted him to move on by now. He tried, oh how he tried, but he would never be able to forget all that had happened. He had betrayed his words to her though.

"_Promise that you won't let my passing hold you back Red. You need to move forward, so I can watch you above. So you can be the Red that I love_."

"_I… I Promise."_

Lucky Leaf, was his only human friend in this whole world and ever since she was gone he had stopped everything. Sure he was up here, training telling himself and his team that they were going to get stronger.

They had gotten strong enough long ago, but even then he couldn't go back. He was scared, that was a fact. The world was most likely different now, but with his reputation and through his rare messages with Professor Oak he was still an icon.

"_C…."_ Red called out to the black dragon at his side.

"_What is it Red?"_ The black Charizard observed his trainer who stared off into the endless blizzard. He knew why, today was the day his trainers love passed away.

He remembered how Red was at first after the incident. Broken, as if nothing in the world mattered anymore except those he cared about. No more stopping criminal organizations, no more saving legendaries, no more going out of his way to help others.

He had gotten much better in the past three years, and slowly he saw his trainer becoming interested in how the world changed.

Red stared out into the endless blizzard a bit longer. His gaze that was far away and distant softened into one of acceptance.

"_There's so many things out there to see! My dream is to explore all of this world and compete in all of the leagues starting with Kanto! Let's go together!"_

The voice of Lucky entered his mind as he recalled her dream. Six years had passed, and in those six years although he had gotten past the worst of his depression he had yet to truly step forward.

"_I want to see the world again, from the start. Just like how she wanted me to."_ Red responded as C widened his eyes for a brief moment.

The black dragons gaze softened as his white flame grew a little larger. For a brief moment, it was as if the blizzard had come to a stop.

"_If that is your wish, then I shall carry you till the ends of the world to see it all."_ C replied with a grin as Red smiled softly.

The two stood there a little longer, as he was about to say that they should return a small hand touched his right leg, glancing down he saw his Pikachu. The yellow mouse that had spiky hair between its ears looked up at him holding a pack of cards.

"_Red, it's time for our weekly blackjack game!" _The yellow mouse yelled as Red smiled. The tail from Charizard loosened around him.

"_Heh, trying to lose again Pika?" _The black dragon taunted as Pika glared at him.

"_C! You are a cheater! To think one of my friends could be such a foul villain!" _The rodent yelled as C rolled his eyes.

Red resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose at how Pika spoke. But he had wondered about that lately considering how often C won their games. But, it wasn't like C had access to pockets or sleeves to cheat.

"_I'm just that good Pika. If anything I think Mewtwo is cheating, he always wins when he wants to."_

"_Come on, lets go." _Red said telepathically as the two nodded and followed.

"_Who is out patrolling right now?"_ Red asked as Pika ran up his arm settling on his right shoulder.

"_Blast is out fishing right now for meat, and I think Chubs is patrolling….."_ Pika replied as C snorted.

"_Chubs better not be dozing off somewhere again…."_ The black Charizard grumbled as Red smiled. The Snorlax certainly was still a glutton and lazy, that was part of his charm though.

He also silently hoped that Blast wouldn't run into too much trouble, but knowing his mischievous Blastoise that was unlikely.

"_Is it time for the supply drops yet?"_ Red asked referring to how Prof. Oak would place a care package for them every 6 months. These things included medical supplies, information, books and whatnot. Red, had also begun to put in requests for things.

The yellow mouse on his shoulder shook its head. _"Nah, we got about two more days I think. I hope it gets here soon, I really want to read more manga!"_

Red cringed not really wanting Pika to read anymore manga. It wasn't that he didn't like manga per say but mostly because Pika, had a _really_ bad case of middle school syndrome.

He resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose recalling an argument he had with Pika.

Basically Pika wanted all his moves to be renamed and for Red to call them that as well. For example Pikachu wanted 'Volt Tackle' to be 'Heavens Piercing Arrow!'.

_"It's not like anyone's gonna know about it!" _Recalling Pika's argument because Red commanded his team telepathically.

But still he had to maintain his own dignity damn it! If not for others then for himself!

When Red refused, well let's say it wasn't the easiest conversation. Even now Pika still insists to change the name of his moves. The worst part was that Red knew it was to try and get a reaction out of him. The red eyed individual shuddered at the other names that came into his mind.

Anyhow Mt Silver, was a dangerous place for even the most powerful of trainers. Steelix, Tyranitar, Rhypherior, Weaviles, and more. Although to him and his team now the natives of this huge mountain were nothing more than minor annoyances.

The real problem was when trainers who scaled the mountain. Although it didn't happen often, he would find himself in a battle if they made it to the top. Most of the time, trainers that pass out are often found by his team.

He was thankful for C who would always take the trainers to the bottom of the mountain. The rough winds were nothing to his powerful Charizard. According to Oak his Charizard had become a local legend of some kind.

And when he said it didn't happen often, it really didn't. There were only two people that actually made it up here to challenge him.

Lance(Because he came up here to find out if the stories were true), and a young man named Gold. These were the only people that had actually made it to the peak to challenge him.

Strong they were, but for him who was on another level it was something else entirely. Although Lance had gotten swept by Blast, Gold was a little more difficult.

He recalled how Pika had swept most of the younger mans team. Not without taking damage though, and in the end Pika and the Typhlosion he was fighting almost ended in a double knockout. It was the first time in a very long time that one of his Pokemon had ever gotten so close to being knocked out.

Pika, wasn't too happy about that since he was the third in command(supposedly). Being Red's second Pokemon ever, he felt that he should've done better. The teasing of Blast didn't help either, but in the end he was able to calm down the yellow mouse.

_"To think that was only two years ago."_ The former champion thought to himself.

He also recalled how Lance told him that his Dragonite had a close fight with a Tyranitar on his climb up. From what Red's perspective having fought Lance's Dragonite, and the wild Tyranitar in question he would say the fight was six to four, six in the favor of Lance's Dragonite.

As of late his Pokemon had been getting more and more restless. And from the stories about the other region's opening up, and new places to travel the past couple of years he couldn't help but grow curious as well. It was good that he had an announcement to make later today then.

Still in his thoughts he didn't realize that they had entered the cave to their base. The sudden shift in temperature was a welcome feeling for both Pokemon.

_"Penny for your thoughts Master?" _He broke out of his thoughts as they finally made it to the living portion of the cave.

The voice came from a tall gray bipedal creature with a long purple tail. It stood about seven feet tall, and had three fingers on each hand. This was Mewtwo the creature that caused the explosion on Cinnabar Island, and one of his Pokemon.

Letting out a sigh he replied. _"Mewtwo, I thought I told you not to call me that."_

_"Understood Master."_ Mewtwo replied with a smirk as Red grumbled.

_"Goddamn psychic type."_

_"I heard that Master."_

_"You were supposed to." _

For some reason when Red explained how being a trainer works and the intricacies of their relationship Mewtwo decided to call him Master. A title while not particularly wrong, was still one that he did not like to much.

Then again he had come to the conclusion long ago that Mewtwo only called him that to tease him. It was a victory that Mewtwo understand sarcasm now at least.

Back then when he first joined, he couldn't understand metaphors and social cues, although he's gotten much better at it. Although he probably used them too often and at the wrong time(sometimes).

Mewtwo had also taken a shine to cooking and preparing meals for the group. Using his psychic abilities made cooking really quick and easy.

Suddenly a vine appeared from deeper within the cave. It was holding a multitude of colorful berries, everyone watched as the vine stopped in front of Mewtwo. The bipedal Pokemon levitated the berries away as the vine pulled back.

"_Seems Saur is still tending to the garden."_ It had taken a while, but with the help of C, Blast and Saur they were able to get a garden going. C, would produce sunlight, Blast the water, and Saur the tending and helping guide the roots to absorb the world's energy.

"_Is the food ready yet?"_ Another voice entered, one that was female. Glancing back Red watched as Vee who was currently a Glaceon shifting into her base form.

Vee, was a Pokemon that he found back then in the Team Rocket headquarters. They were conducting painful experiments on her, and they succeeded. He recalled how his blood ran cold at their abuse to her. Pushing the thoughts away, he returned to the current time.

"_Not yet, I'm still waiting for Blast to get back with some fish. There was something I wanted to test out in the cook book that the Professor sent us."_ Mewtwo replied as they all walked into the living room.

The room was a large dome about forty five feet in diameter. The ceiling was about twenty feet up. In one of the corners a bookshelf holding manga, novels and cookbooks. Next to it, a tea set that was being levitated towards the table.

After setting the table and pouring everyone some hot tea, Mewtwo floated towards the kitchen as everyone sat down.

* * *

**(A little later)**

"_Though I am ungraceful my patrol was uneventful."_ Chubs said as he sat down slowly and laid his back against the wall. Pika had decided to sit himself atop the belly of the Snorlax.

Chubs like the others was much larger than most of his kind. Unlike most Snorlax, he also had what seemed to be shoulders that were muscular. The rest of his body was still the same, and his belly had multiple scars running along it. The most noticeable was a star shaped scar right above his heart area going through the back.

"_Do not worry my friend! Evil will surely come soon for us! We must remain vigilant."_ Pika yelled as Vee sighed.

"_Reeeeeeeed, Pika is being stupid again!"_ Vee complained about her teammates middle school syndrome.

Pika, stood up with a pose of him pointing to the sky about to say something. That was until he saw Red giving him a deadpan stare.

"_Fine, fine I'll stop."_ Pika said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Jumping off the belly of Chubs two other figures walked in.

Blast was a large Blastoise whose shell had a beautiful sheen even with the dents and scratches son it. Blast was also missing the top half of his right ear from an incident sometime ago. The first thing a person would probably think when they saw the giant turtle tank was how it could easily rip them apart.

The Venusaur next to him gave off a smell of berries, nectar and fruit. The smell normally was a lot stronger, overbearing even. Saur, had taken to living in these conditions the hardest, but after seven years he had gotten used to the intense weather. Its flower was now more like a tree at this point.

"_And that's how I pranked an entire tribe of Sneasel today."_ Blast said as he entered alongside Saur who sighed.

"_Must you cause so much trouble? Red already has enough headaches because of you, especially when we were younger."_ Saur said as he lectured the prankster of their group.

"_Loosen up Saur my man! Pranks are my work of art! Those Sneasel really thought that ice bridge was stable!"_ The turtle replied with spirit.

"_And what if they decide to retaliate? I know how you are, you want them to know you pranked them ..."_ Saur said as Blast waved him off.

"_Please, if those guys wanna throw hands then I'll put them down like every other time. Arceus knows they deserve it for trying to hurt trainers."_ He said showing his cannons.

"_Always causing trouble, perhaps you would like an actual opponent then? Maybe someone needs to whip common sense into you."_ Saur threatened playfully with a vine ticking Blast off as the two glared at one another.

"_What was that? You wanna go you goddamn tree frog!"_

"_Anytime, last time I checked we were 200-199 in my favor."_ Saur said with a smirk.

As Blast was about to retort two large black wings smacked them both over the head. Blast grabbed the back of his head with his hands while Saur did so with his vines.

"_Ow, what was that for C!"_ Blast yelled glaring up at the Charizard who stood about a foot taller than him(Due to his neck).

"_Sit down."_ C said calmly as Blast cringed not wanting to get on the second in commands bad side.

Blast was mischievous and loved to tease others but had a short fuse, while Saur while mature was also extremely uptight and petty at times. Yep, this was what Red and C had to deal with on a daily basis. The two often contemplated jumping off the cliff of Mt Silver to end their suffering.

As the two made their way towards the table Blast sat across from Red next to Vee who was currently reading a book. Saur, then took his place next to Vee on the other side.

"_You good Boss?" _Blast asked recalling what day it was.

"_I'm fine, there's just an announcement that I have to make today."_ Red replied as everyone except Charizard rose an eyebrow. Pika, had run up along his arm sometime ago rubbing his cheek against Reds for the past five minutes.

"_Oh! Oh! I wanna know let me know!"_ Pika yelled as Red smiled and shook his head.

"_It's better if we wait for Mewtwo."_ The red eyed man replied as Saur stood back up.

"_I'll go help Mewtwo out to make things quicker."_ Saur said as Red nodded. Mewtwo was very stingy about the kitchen, the only ones he would ever accept for help was Saur and Red himself.

His third in command jumped down on the table facing Red and pouted with his arms crossed. "_No fair! I bet C, already knows about it! You can't hide things from the hero of the story!"_

This time Red chuckled reaching out and rubbing the top of his Pikachu's head. "_S-s-s-top that! Your messing up my hair….. ~oh yeah just like that."_

Pika, began to wag his tail as his trainer rubbed the back of his ears and under his chin. Pika's greatest weakness was this a tactic often employed to make him calm down, or get him to stop his middle school syndrome.

Vee who looked up from her book rolled her eyes at the interaction. "_He's still a pushover as always."_

After about ten minutes of conversation and two games of blackjack the food had finally arrived. As the group ate and spoke teasing one another, and speaking about multiple subjects Red could only watch with a smile.

Vee and Pikachu were telling each other about their manga and novels. Chubs had fallen asleep around fifteen minutes ago and was snoring quietly something that he learned to do a while ago. Meanwhile C, Blast and Saur were all conversing about routes and paths found on Mt Silver.

"_You seem different Master, did something happen?"_ Mewtwo asked as Red turned to his left.

"_Can't hide anything from you can I?"_ It was an odd ability of Mewtwos, he could sense peoples and Pokemons emotions.

"_Your thoughts no longer seemed muddled by a storm. Though there are waves in the ocean, they do not seem to be bothering you as much anymore."_

"_I guess it's time then."_ Red replied tapping the table catching the attention of everyone. Pika ran over and sat on his right shoulder again.

"_So as you all know we've been here for a very long time. And as you all know I was here because of what happened back then wracked with guilt." _He said as everyone listened quietly.

"_My depression was very difficult to overcome, having failed Lucky the girl that I fell in love with even as a young boy."_ The image of her in his arms flashed briefly in his mind as he stopped. Young as they were, there was no doubt that he loved her.

They said children knew nothing about love. What could thirteen year olds know about love after all? But they were wrong, after everything he had done(World Champions, Stopping Evil Organizations)with her at his side he was not a child. He stopped being one long ago.

A small hand patted his head as he glanced over at Pika who gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath through his nose he continued.

"_With you all by my side I was able to persevere through all of it. The times were I wanted it all to end, the times were I hated myself more than anything. You all stood by my side when I couldn't stand by yours."_

_"Woah Boss, you okay?" _Blast asked as the others except C became even more curious.

_"Yeah I'm good, I probably have been for at least a year or two you guys know that."_ He replied with a solemn look.

"_You still miss her right?"_ This time it was the only female of the group that spoke out. Vee loved romance novels, especially the ones with a happy ending.

It hurt her greatly that Red never got his happy ending. She still recalled the first four years up here. He would just stare out into that endless blizzard, not even crying with a hollow look in his eyes. But she believed in him, and eventually he returned to some of his former self(though it took a while).

"_Yes, I still miss Lucky even now, I fell into a hole that I would've never climbed out of without all of you. My family."_ Everyone smiled at that, it was true for Red lost his mother when he was young. His team and Lucky were his only family in this world.

He also included Professor Oak in that circle considering all that he'd done for him. The man was his legal guardian after all.

"_I've come to a decision."_ Red said as everyone listened intently. "_I'm going to complete Lucky's dream for her. Her wish, and her aspirations it took me a while but I'm going to explore the world and compete in the Leagues like how she wanted."_

"_I'm still hurting inside that's the honest truth. I still see her, and hear her voice every now and then. But.. I need to take a step forward now."_

"_..."_

No one said anything for a moment, everyone except C too shocked at the idea that they would finally be leaving. Blast stood up and raised his fist in the air filled with joy.

"_YES! We can finally see the rest of the world! I'm so ready to fight some new people!"_

Vee, hopped onto the table with a smile. "_Ooooh! I'm so excited, I'm sure there's so many new things to see!"_

Pika hopped off of Reds shoulder. "_Really? Are we going on another adventure? You're not lying?"_ The yellow mouse asked with a tone of desperation and disbelief.

With a smile his trainer nodded as stars appeared in his eyes. "_Yes! My hidden power can now be unleashed! My thunder is the thunder that will pier-"_

He stopped talking as his trainer reached out to rub the back of his ears. Lost to the feeling he began wagging his tail again.

"_Though I am ungraceful, I shall do my best on this new journey. I would also like to try new foods."_ Chubs said as his trainer nodded.

A pair of vines reached out and poured more tea into a cup. "_If I recall correctly, the world has changed considerably. Things will be much different than before, but if you are sure then I will be at your side."_

The psychic Pokemon of the group nodded as well. "_I am curious as to how these battles against other Pokemon and their masters work. When you and the others defeated me Master, you had already settled down for the most part."_

C then turned and locked eyes with Red. "_So when are we leaving then?"_

It was at this moment that they all heard a powerful roar from outside the cave. Red knew this roar pretty well, it was the Guardian Entei.

"_When you're done with your duel." _Red replied to C who smirked.

* * *

**(Ten minutes later)**

They had moved to a wide open snowy area. The blizzard still relentless as the rest of Red's team watched from behind him.

C stared at the Guardian Entei in front of him. It was much larger than the ordinary ones that stood at an already impressive seven feet. Its main faceplate was a dark gray instead of the colorful red of other Entei.

About fifteen feet behind C was his trainer Red who stood there with Pika on his shoulder and his arms crossed. His iconic hat tilted, his crimson eyes intimidating with a black cloak covering the rest of his body.

"_I've returned to demand a rematch."_ the Guardian Entei stated.

"_Very well, but this may be our last duel for a long time."_ C responded as legendary rose an eyebrow before coming to its conclusion.

"_So, you and your companions are ready to move on. Very well then, let us have a good match."_

The two powerful fire Pokemon stared at one another with nothing but respect. The black Charizard stood at an impressive twelve feet tall, his wingspan incredible. Flexing his wings the snow began to melt around them.

Entei, got into a ready stance as well as it crouched down low. Blue flames began to emit from its paws as the snow around it began to melt quickly as well. Its beautiful mane began to glow blue as the two stared each other down.

"_Flamethrower."_ Red commanded telepathically as C reared his head back, his opponent doing the same. What came out of C's mouth was more akin to that of a white beam which collided with a blue beam.

The two beams of heat collided creating a large explosion that echoed throughout the area. A wave of heat was sent flying in all directions caused by the collision.

Red stood there not even flinching with Pika who did the same. As the wave of heat came closer, Mewtwo who was now behind Red raised his right hand as a translucent barrier protecting the entire group.

Entei, widened its stance roaring loudly causing the earth to shake as a dozen sharp rocks each one about a foot in size began to circle around his body. Then on command, the rocks all flew towards the black Charizard.

"_Bat them away with Steel Wing."_ A metallic sheen enveloped C's wings as he deflected the powerful stone edge.

Three long glowing claws protruded from Enteis front legs, with Crush Claw active it charged forward. The ground beneath the two fire Pokemon was now all stone, the snow having been melted away earlier. The violent blizzard was now light snowfall.

"_Engage with Dragon Claw."_

The claws on C's hands became enveloped in greenish energy as he let out a roar. The ground shook as the roar created a gust of wind from his position going in all directions.

The two attacks collided with one another creating another wave of energy. The two fire types stepped back, Entei then pounced forward with its claws outward as C ducked underneath and then slammed its right hand into the side of the legendary dog.

A grunt of pain was heard as the attack sent it flying, but not far. Catching itself in the air Entei landed and charged forward once more.

The two continued their melee as the two landed multiple hits on one another. The impact of their claws clashing against one another created craters all over the rocky terrain. As the two were locked in a sudden deadlock Entei noticed that it was quickly losing ground.

Its eyes glowed a purple hue as C felt his mind become assaulted with a mental attack. It was enough to make C disengage and jump back.

A swirl of purple and yellow energy emitted from Entei as it blasted forward with a Giga Impact. C, now free of the attack prior got ready.

"_Stop its charge."_

A loud explosion ensued as Entei slammed right into C creating a cloud of smoke. It obscured everyone's vision briefly, until the flapping of wings were heard dispelling the smoke.

C stood there his arms holding the legendary dog that now realized its blunder. "_Outrage."_

A crimson orange energy emitted from C's eyes as he snarled menacingly, the draconic energy enveloping its body. Grabbing the dog Pokemon by its neck a pulse of draconic energy exploded outward crashing into its opponent who let out a roar of pain.

Entei, suddenly became enveloped in a powerful blue flame as its glare intensified. The rocky floor beneath them began to melt as white flames enveloped C. Using its position with its arms around the neck of the legendary dog, the black dragon flipped it over and slammed it into the ground creating a large crater.

The impact shook the earth as C flew up into the air to observe watching as the legendary dog got up. The two were covered in multiple scratches and bruises, although it was clear that C so far was faring better.

"_To think that a fire-type as powerful as you could ever exist. You really are the most powerful of our kind that I have ever faced."_ Entei said relaxing its stance after climbing out of the crater and sitting down. They had fought twenty times in the last three years, and in all those times Entei has never won even once. He the guardian of all Entei, one of the most powerful Pokemon on this earth could not defeat this Charizard. However, this was no normal Charizard and the legendary dog knew that very well.

C, who was in the air flew down slowly landing about five feet away from the Guardian. Glancing down at the damage on his body, and surroundings he nodded.

"_I am honored to receive your praise again."_ C replied as Entei nodded and turned around walking away with a slight limp.

"_You have a good Master, may you and your companions have a safe journey."_

Pika who had hopped off of Reds shoulder stood right next to C who watched the legendary dog walk away. The yellow mouse Pokemon glanced over the battlefield with a whistle.

"_You guys really did a number on the field. I think that's the first time I saw you guys fight though."_ Pika said upon realization as C nodded.

C and the Guardian Entei were kind of responsible for having a portion of the mountain on fire for a week.

The sounds of Pokemon returning to their pokeballs was heard as the two turned around. Mewtwo was the only one who didn't return to his Master Ball mostly because they were going to need his help. At Reds belt was a Dive Ball(Blast), Heavy Ball(Chubs), Friend Ball(Saur), Love Ball(Vee), and two left a normal Pokeball with a thunderbolt on it, and a crimson red Cherish Ball.

Red recalled how his Pokemon told him that they didn't mind staying in their pokeballs. It wasn't like they never did it before, but still he felt guilty having them confined to these things after all these years of free roaming.

Although Pika still refused to be in his pokeball, something that he was fine with. Pika was pretty well known back then for being the Pokemon that he always had out. Climbing onto the back of C, the crimson eyed boy took one last look at the once indomitable mountain known as Silver.

A cold gust of wind passed through as the heat from the earlier battle began to dissipate. The once intimidating peak of Mt Silver nothing more than a home that he would now leave behind.

"Let's go." Red said aloud quietly much to the surprise of his three Pokemon who nodded.

Mewtwo, waved his hand as they all turned invisible before flying off towards Pallet town.

* * *

**(Pallet Town A Day Later)**

Samuel Oak sighed to himself as he read over the papers in front of him. Reading the research papers of his employees was always a chore. With all of the new things and information being learned everyday all his assistants and employees wanted to test out a variety of things. With the sound of his PokeNav going off he stood up.

"Hmm, time to feed the starters." Oak said to himself as he walked out of his office. It was about one in the afternoon, and his employees were currently on their break. Pushing out a cart he began to take in the view of his fields.

Stepping out the old Professor made his way towards the large field of his research facility. It was currently the middle of June. The weather was nice and warm, with plenty of sunlight.

The field/ranch behind Oaks facility was about 200 acres wide, with many different kinds of environmental spheres.

About a hundred feet to his left, a herd of Tauros were heard stampeding around. To his right, a lake filled with multiple water Pokemon. A Gyarados raised its head out of the water as he passed by bowing its head as he waved back at it.

Walking in deeper the sounds as wings flapping caught his attention as he glanced up. Overhead a Pidgeot flew past with a couple of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos following suite.

Coming to a stop he let out the litter of Charmanders, Squirtle and Bulbasurs. Each group had six individuals, and they all got along fairly well. Though the moment food appeared they all began to get a little rowdy.

"Now, now line up. I don't want any trouble you'll all get your food." He said gently and sternly as the Pokemon all settled down. After feeding the Pokemon he let them run around in the play field(A small field for starter Pokemon). In about a month it would be time for them to join their new trainers.

The sound of wings flapping were heard once again. At first he thought it was the Pidgeot that lived on his ranch, but he quickly realized that the wings sounded too… heavy? Turning around he became assaulted by a strong gust of wind making him take a couple of steps back.

He heard something land, but couldn't see anything in front of him. For some odd reason, he didn't feel like he was in danger. A warm feeling overcame him as another feeling of familiarity joined in.

"Y-y-y-ou." Oak stuttered as the invisibility faded revealing the boy ...no man before him. He actually came down, Oak wasn't sure he would ever see his adopted son again.

"Pika Pi!" The spiky haired mouse jumped down and ran over to Samuel and jumped into his chest as he hugged the Pokemon close. Its fur was still as brilliant as ever, the red rosy cheeks still the same, and its hair and everything.

"You've seem to be doing really well Pika." Oak said happily as he put down the Pokemon who held up its fist in the air.

Looking up, he could not help but gawk at C and how much more powerful it looked. The scar that ran alongside its right eye, the wings, and muscular arms. But most of all that white flame stood out the most.

"Red, how are you my boy." Oak said now looking at his adopted son. The boys' clothes were clearly too small for him now. His white shirt torn, and his red and white jacket tattered. Its red color now a dull brown. His famous signature red hat was also not in the best shape, now also a dull brown.

And don't even get him started on the boys pants, and shoes.

"...Fine…" He replied quietly as Oak nodded. Walking over to the young man and pulling him into a hug. He could feel Red stiffen at the contact before relaxing and hugging him back.

* * *

**(A little later)**

After a few words, and Oak struggling to hold back his tears he told Red that he had to stay for a bit. After feeding the Pokemon, and giving his assistants the day off. He gave Red a hot meal and food for his Pokemon, but also made them all take baths and gave Red some plain clothes. Now, they sat down in Oaks dining room.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Oak asked as Red pulled out a tattered and worn wallet. Taking out a photo he showed Oak a picture of Lucky and her parents. Red then tapped the picture.

"Lucky's parents?" Oak asked softly, recalling the two fellow scientists that used to work under him. They were his right and left hand, they went almost everywhere with him as he helped them build contacts and a network in the field of science.

"They left a year after the funeral. Celia, couldn't bear to live here any longer." The Professor said with a sad expression and stared out the window looking over the town.

"This place reminded her too much of her daughter. The school she took her to and the playground she watched her play in. All of those memories made her depression even worse. Lucas realised this and told me that they were leaving, thanking me for everything that I had ever done for them." For a brief moment the Professor looked much older as the wrinkles on his face deepened.

"I tried giving them money so that they could go wherever they wanted and live comfortably until Celia picked herself up. Lucas, refused my offer and the two of them set off for the Hoenn region." He finished as Red placed a hand over his chest as it suddenly became harder to breathe.

A hand rested itself on his left hand as he looked up. "Red, Lucas and Celia left me a letter for you in case you ever came back."

The Professor pulled out an envelope that had a small green four star clover on it. Placing it on the table he slid over to the young man.

_To Red, The Boy Our Daughter Loved_

"_Damn it."_ Red tried his best to hold it down, even after all these years and getting better it was still difficult. Placing his hand on the envelope he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

For a brief moment he swore he saw blood on his right hand as it began shaking heavily. Flashes of that moment began to enter his mind as he began to start breathing heavily.

Until he felt a weight on his shoulder, and a familiar soft coat of fur rubbed itself against his cheek. Opening his eyes he glanced over at Pika who gave him a smile, his eyes softened as he smiled. Behind the yellow mouse Pokemon he saw the rest of his team peeking in on him.

"Still as loyal as ever." Oak said as Red faced him again. "You don't need to read it now, you can hold onto it until you're ready."

"...Right." Red replied as Oak smiled.

"Now then, I'm assuming you are going back into the world of battling?" Samuel asked as Red nodded.

"Very well then, here is the Card for your bank account. All of the money people have made using your name to make merchandise had a percentage sent to you. Since you disappeared and I was your legal guardian they handed it over to me. But, now that you're back you can take it now." Red nodded taking the small red card quietly wondering how much was in it.

"You're a multi-millionaire you know." Oak continued as Red widened his eyes.

"_What! RED WE HAVE TO GET ME ALL THE MANGA NOW!" _Pika yelled as Red tried his best to ignore it.

Vee who appeared next smacked Pika over the head with her tail. "_Hell no! I don't want you getting any more terrible name ideas!"_

Pretending to not notice the two smallest members of Reds team bickering in the living room they continued the conversation. Mostly for what the current gym system was like along with Pokemon leagues and what not.

"All Gym Leaders at their strongest are almost equal to the Elite Four now." Oak said as Red rose an eyebrow.

"Instead of having to start at Pewter City, all Gym Leaders now use specific Pokemon based on their opponents badge number and reputation. Every year the Gym Leaders hold a special tournament between themselves to see who can challenge for one of the Elite Four spots." Oak explained as Red nodded.

"The WLC, or World League Council has also issued new badges. So even though you have sixteen badges Red, they are no longer of any use to you." Red nodded expecting that, it had been a long time after all.

"Although, I pity the fool who uses his zero badge team against you." The older man chuckled. "But knowing the Gym Leaders, then they'd recognize you on the spot."

At this statement Red gave his foster father a confused look. "Oh come now Red, you were the WORLD'S first champion at FOURTEEN. Everyone was bound to take notice of you, did you really think they wouldn't?"

"_I guess he's right in that sense."_ The former champion cringed at the thought of rabid fans trying to get to him. He shuddered, recalling all the times that he and C had to make their getaway from the rabid fangirls. Professor Oak noticing this chuckled placed three items on the table. He explained to Red the uses of the Pokegear a red and black one, along with a new Pokedex.

He explained to the former champion how they worked, since the younger man was not used to technology especially the new kind. The Professor went on explaining about how far people have come with luxury and other things.

Red, was slightly overwhelmed by all of this information as he stared down at his Pokegear. In it was a pass of some kind for him from the Professor.

"This Pass holds your new ID card, as well as some documents with my stamp. Some people maybe apprehensive, and think that your a cosplayer of some kind." Samuel explained as Red became confused.

"Some of your more ...er erratic fans like to dress up as you." He explained as Red began to rub his eyes.

After that Red hummed to himself before pointing over at a photo being hung on the wall nearby. It was a picture of his former rival Gary 'Blue' Oak.

Staring back the Professor sighed. "Gareth is currently traveling the world, ever since he lost his title to you he never tried to get it back. It was rather embarrassing for him after all, shortest reign in history. He checks in every now and then, but last time we talked I think he was in Unova."

"I see…." Red said quietly as he nodded his head, him and Blue had left things off on a sour note. It was better if they don't see each other right now. Although the anger was more from Blue's side than anything else.

"So….. Do you plan on becoming World Champion again?" The younger man rose an eyebrow as Oak sighed. "Kanto has been doing rather poorly in the small international tournaments as of late. I was hoping that you could change the odds in our favor."

"The Pokemon World Tournament is rumored to return in the next two years." Oak said as Red just stared at him making him chuckle. "Its true, they talked to me about it. After all, ever since that incident it's been on a hiatus for six years."

The former world champion crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Pika now on his right shoulder, and Vee resting atop his head.

A loud boisterous voice from outside spoke up. "_Yes! I want to fight in the world tournament!"_ Blast exclaimed excitedly as Mewtwo floated in.

"_It would be an interesting ordeal. I've always wanted to see what all the fuss is about."_ Mewtwo said.

Red then looked at his Pokemon outside, the Kanto Starter Trio all nodded agreed Blast though was much more excited than the other two. Pikachu was already ready to go talking about a Heavenly Eternal something. Vee was kind of nervous but ready for anything.

Chubs on the other hand told them to wake him up when they made a decision. Seeing all of this Red turned to his foster father and nodded. The older man chuckled darkly making everyone feel uneasy.

"Finally! Those other Professors will weep at the amount of money I get off of them in the betting circle." Professor Oak exclaimed ready to rub it in the faces of the regions other Professors.

"_Man he's still petty."_ Blast said as Red chuckled inwardly.

Professor Oak then went on to explain how a person needed to have at least sixteen badges, and to have made it to the top four in any league. They're were also different Leagues held during the year. The one at the end of the year was for more experienced individuals, with a pass from the Professor, Red could easily get into that one.

The catch was that Red still required sixteen badges for the World Tournament. Although it was still a ways to go, he contemplated visiting another region first.

A familiar female voice entered his mind. A memory from seven years ago. "_You know I've always wanted to visit Sinnoh. I heard that it's beautiful up there."_

"_Oh! Can we go to Sinnoh? Lucky always wanted to go there."_ Pika asked already knowing that Red was thinking about it.

"_Oh yeah! I heard it's beautiful up there! The novels I read always talk about it!"_ Vee exclaimed as Red rubbed his chin. If he recalled correctly Sinnoh was up north, not too far away compared to the other regions.

Red mentioned his thoughts on the region to the Professor who nodded. "Yes, Sinnoh is quite an interesting region. They have the third youngest champion in history you know? Well not world champion but champion in general."

Red rose an eyebrow at this as the Professor continued. "Cynthia Shirona, she's about the same age as you, but she became champion when she was seventeen. I should explain by the way, in the past five years trainers can no longer set out on their journey until they are fourteen now."

The former world champion always did wonder about that. Anyone with common sense could see that it was probably not a great idea to give ten year olds powerful creatures and allow them to explore the world alone. Yes ... not the greatest idea in the world, but it seems that the world has come to learn better now.

Now if only people could build proper fences and not have Pokemon battles in the middle of a ship. Especially one that was in the middle of the sea.

Somewhere in Kanto a construction manager sneezed.

In the western Kanto sea, a captain sneezed as well.

"Regardless, let us get you some new clothes. I should also run some tests on your Pokemon. They haven't had a proper check up in a while." At the mention of a check up Vee who sat atop its trainers head stiffened slightly.

Reaching up Red placed the shift shaper on his knees and began to caress its back. Oak, who had realized his slip up apologized.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry about that. I had forgotten that you Eevee does not do well with those kinds of things. But, you must understand Red it has been a very long time." The old man explained as the red eyed man nodded.

Pika patted Vee's head softly."_It'll be okay Vee, we're here with you. Besides I trust the Professor is the human I and the others trust the second most."_

Even Mewtwo who had been apprehensive at first warmed up to the old man. Realizing that the Professor was really different from other scientists and cared mostly for their wellbeing.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

Pika, rested on his right shoulder as they stood on the deck of a large ship. It was much larger than the one he had been on back then. This large cruiser was easily 1.5 times the size of the old SS Anne. They called it the SS Spiral, new ship designed to take the northern sea route to Sinnoh. He recalled the cold weather Sinnoh was said to have, although at the moment it seemed rather warm and comfortable.

Red, had also changed his attire giving his old clothes to the Professor. He slightly regretted that after hearing something about an auction house. Were he younger, he probably would've cared more, but as it stands perhaps a change of clothing could help with his first step forward.

A new region to explore, new clothes, and his old team to stay by his side. Speaking of clothing, at the moment he wore a black jacket similar to his old one. Except this time the sleeves were longer. On the back of the jacket a red pokeball symbol, he also wore fingerless black and red gloves.

On his back was a simple dark red backpack with two black lines running diagonally from each side across it. At his waist, his team and their pokeballs were all there.

His pants were a dark navy color, slim with his shoes being black and red. And most importantly his hat this time around was mostly the same. Except this time the white portion of the hat was replaced with black.

"_Man Red, I didn't know you were this edgy."_ Pika said teasing his trainer, at the moment the only ones out where Pika and Mewtwo who was surveying the area with his invisibility.

"_I really don't want to hear that from you."_ Red deadpanned referring to Pika's middle school syndrome.

"_Hey! You should be happy to be acknowledged by the Envoy of the Ten-!" _He stopped talking as Red began to rub his ears.

He did miss his old outfit, but it was much too iconic. He needed to be more inconspicuous, he was also unsure of how he even still fit his old clothes. When he had gone up the mountain he was only 5'4, now he was 6'1.

He had spent the past past week learning from the Professor about Sinnoh, and how the world currently worked. Showers and baths now had thirty different options, and toilets and four different modes.

They had massage chairs, and now you could talk to a person across the world from you on a handheld phone! The thought made Red rub his forehead, it certainly was a lot different from before.

He wondered if this was a bad idea, perhaps it would've been better to start off with a place that's familiar. Sure his team wanted to go there(By team he meant Pika and Vee) the others just couldn't care less as long as they got to see the world. In Chub's case he just wanted to sleep and stated that in all matters not regarding food or sleep, his vote will be given to Pika.

Oh Democracy, he was much too generous at times. Right now it was their last day on the ship, and he wanted some air. He had tried to stay in his room, but Pika and Vee the adventurous ones wanted to explore. Crowded as it was, the people here weren't too nosy, and no one recognized him so all in all a win.

They were currently on their way to Canalave City the port city of the Sinnoh region. If he recalled correctly it was located on a chain of islands connected by massive bridges. But most importantly there was a Steel type gym there.

"Excuse me young man." Red turned around coming face to face with an older gentleman. He wore a brown suit, and had a cane in one hand. "I was hoping you'd be interested in a Pokemon battle?"

Red was about to refuse, that was until Pika hopped off his shoulder. "Pika pi!"

It was at this moment that Red wanted to groan. There were currently around two dozen people on the deck. Well at least people's habits of having a Pokemon battle in random places didn't change. Thankfully the people around them made some space.

"So … Is that a yes?" The old man asked as Red nodded.

"Go, Luxray!" The man yelled throwing his pokeball out.

Materializing before them was a medium sized quadrupedal Pokemon similar to Raikou in stance. It had blue skin, and it's back and front legs and the sides of its face were covered in black fur. It's long thin tail had a yellow four-pointed star at the end.

"_Alright…so you know what to do right?"_ Red asked referring to an earlier conversation about not using their full power.

It would be best for them to stick around using five or ten percent of their strength when battling with normal people. Upon the realization that people still had the habit of challenging others to a battle ANYWHERE, this was something that he had to get across with his team.

Blast, was the second most difficult one to get this concept through too. The stubborn Blastoise loved the feeling of domination it was a high for him to show others how strong he was. At least it wasn't as bad as when he was a Squirtle.

Chub's on the other hand said that he was much too 'ungraceful' to be able to control his power properly. It would be better if he just didn't battle normal people at all, in response Vee called him a 'Lazy Bum' to which he replied, 'It's true'.

Thankfully the others were able to grasp this concept. But of course in the end the one that had the hardest time with this…..

"_Yep! Hit him with my Heavenly Thunder: The Impact of the End!" _Pikachu yelled referring to his Volt Tackle.

"_..." _Red really contemplated having Mewtwo throw Pika overboard.

"_Just say the word Master and it shall be done."_

* * *

**Alright so that's all we have for now, It felt really good getting this out. I felt…Hmmm what's the word. Fulfilled? Like this was something that I've always wanted to do for a **_**Very**_ **long time. **

**I really wanted to give everyone a personality, and their own personal drive/backstory. As well as their own quirks which sets them apart as individuals. I know at the moment we've mostly seen Pika, Blast, and C's interactions but I believe I've gotten a pretty good grasp of everyone else. **

**Also just a heads up, Red isn't overly familiar with all of the new Pokemon. He tends to just beat them and move on. But now since he's being exposed to so many(Also the previous PWT only had Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh) there are many new Pokemon for him to see. **

**Remember to leave a Review if theres something that you're curious about! Suggestions on interactions with characters would be great as well. Also, Red won't be adding any Pokemon to his team. Sorry to those who thought that he should expand his roster(I personally don't think he needs to do that). **

**But yeah Cynthia isn't going to appear yet, also as you can see we're taking the slow and steady approach. Can't rush into it too fast, but also this opening chapter helped establish the flow of this Fic. At the end of every chapter I will post details about one of Red's pokemon. **

**Leave a review on which of Pokemon from Reds team whose history you would like to see next.**

**C(Charizard)- C was Reds very first pokemon since his time as a child on Cinnabar Island. After the explosion he and C washed up ashore Pallet Town where Professor Oak found them and took them in. He is loyal to Red and his friends, he feels that as the first, and as a leader he must always sacrifice himself first. He is arguably the strongest of Reds team having defeated the Guardian Moltres, and Entei. He was also the one who defeated Mewtwo(A fight that was personal to Red and C). During the fight with Mewtwo he nearly lost, but for some reason his flames changed from blue to white. After this change he was able to completely overwhelm Mewtwo. Red has never used C in an official match, something that Professor Oak agreed was probably for the best. Most of C's battles were when the group found themselves in a pinch, he has currently never tasted defeat. **

**Height- 3.81 Meters(12.5 Ft)**

**Wingspan- 7.62 Meters(25 Ft wide)**

**Weight- 1,999 Pounds**

**Pokeball- Cherish Ball**

**Appearance- C is an extremely large black Charizard. Its underbelly is a dull gray color, the inside of its wings a crimson red. His eyes a crimson hue with a scar on the right eye from a battle in the past. His arms, legs and shoulders are slightly longer and much more muscular than others of his kind. His most eye catching trait however is the white flame with blue outlines that emits from his tail.**


	2. Uncharted Territory

**READ THIS**

**Hey there guys! Nice to see you all liked the story so much. Remember to leave Reviews, they are my candy and give me motivation! Even a short one is good because those can go a long way.**

**Also for some goddamn reason when you have Mt Silver, with the dot at the end of Mt the whole thing wont appear at all. Its like as if fanfiction has a code that doesn't allow this combination of . Needless to say I had to go through the entirety of the first chapter and change my summary. Damn it.**

**C(Charizard)'s Bio has been changed a bit so make sure to go back to the first chapter and read it at the end.**

**Remember to always read the Author's Notes at the end and beginning. **

**Chapter 2: Uncharted Territory**

* * *

Samuel Oak, had been awake for the past two days. He had finally gotten some time to himself, and decided to use it wisely. Before him were three computer screens, and seven pictures of Red's team that he had performed an x-ray on.

On the computer screens were pictures of his adopted sons Charizard, and it structure of its DNA. Nearby was a white flame being held inside a container that kept the flame going.

He recalled his earlier conversation with Red regarding his Charizard. C, had always had trouble containing his power, and those white flames were an oddity. Never before had he seen such a thing on a fire pokemon.

Blue fire was something that he knew about, it was extremely rare but not unheard of among the Guardians, and other powerful fire types. However, white flames were something else entirely.

"Hmm, there must be something that I'm missing. According to my research there's nothing about white flames." Oak realized that he most likely needed to ask the other researchers in his circle.

"I will have contact Professor Juniper, and Professor Sycamore then." Juniper, one of the two woman in his circle focused her studies on the origins and legends of Pokemon. While Sycamore focused his studies on the change of Pokemon.

Normally he would contact Professor Rowan who studies evolution, but if evolution was the answer he would've come to a conclusion himself. Tapping a pen on the table as he looked over the bone structure of the Charizard he hummed to himself.

_"Relationships between humans and Pokemon are my field of study. Perhaps then Juniper, Sycamore and I can pool our research together."_ He thought while standing up.

Rubbing his eyes the Professor gave out a tired sigh. All of Red's Pokemon were anomalies, all extremely powerful. Surpassing everything known about their kind, how such a thing was done not even Red knew. Having one super powerful Pokemon he could make sense of, but having SEVEN of them was something else entirely. He didn't know her as well, but perhaps Professor Magnolia who studies variation in the sizes of Pokemon could perhaps help as well. He'll probably ask her another time though.

Not to mention Mewtwo, the creation of the crazy Professor Fuji. That man had always rubbed him and his fellow researchers the wrong way. There was a sinister greed behind that mans eyes, but none of that mattered now. He was dead after all.

Reaching over to the screens he pulled up a page typing in the emails of the previously mentioned Professors. He then dragged over the photos of C's body structure and DNA as well as videos of said Pokemon. Making sure to label the folders with "Top Secret" and telling them to not open them in public he sent the emails out.

As this happened his Pokegear began to ring, pulling it out he answered. "Yes, Oak speaking."

An old but energetic voice erupted from the other side. "Ah, Samuel my friend how are you doing?" This was the voice of Charles Goodshow, head of the LWC(League World Council).

"I'm doing well, just finishing up some research. What's the occasion?" Oak inquired.

"Nothing really, just wanted to let you know that Unova and Kalos has agreed to support the PWT. They even offered to host it." He explained as Oak widened his eyes.

"Charles, that is a rather big deal." Samuel replied bewildered that his friend would mention something that important so casually. "Im sensing there is a but."

"And you would be correct Samuel." Charles replied making Oak frown. "They want the World Champion to defend his title. Besides the obvious reasons of money I think you know why."

Oak should've known that would be the case. Rubbing his eyes he almost wanted to chuckle at the revelation. This had to be a coincidence, it just had to be.

However from a business perspective it did make sense. Red was still the biggest name out there, his disappearance only making it even bigger. The bigger the name, the larger the sum of money to be gained. In fact from what he had read in a newsletter a couple of months ago, Red merchandise is still the highest selling of any champion.

The last/first PWT only had Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh attend. The other three regions not willing to invest in the international tournament. Even with that terrible incident at the previous PWT, the money that the four regions accumulated were off the charts.

But above all it was a name that would put people in seats, and most of all. "Because there's no point if the reigning Champion doesn't defend his title. Even if someone won, their legitimacy would be contested for the years to come."

"Correct my friend." Charles replied As the Professor went silent once again.

"...hmm…" Oak hummed in thought.

"Samuel? You've been silent for the last few minutes." Charles continued. "Is there something that I should know?"

Oak scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his computer became spammed with messages from the recipients of his recent message. Charles was a good man before he was a businessman, a rare thing in his line of work. But, above all things he trusted the Council head.

"Well….." The Professor dragged on for a bit. "I think I may have a solution to your problem."

* * *

**(Canalave City)**

Stepping off the ship onto the pavement Red and Pika observed their new surroundings. Right now Vee was also outside her Pokeball resting atop her trainer's head. Mewtwos cloaked form flew overhead scouting out the new city.

It was a large bustling port city that sat in the largest island among the chain. Huge bridges were constructed connecting them to other islands. From a distance he could see smaller villages and towns on the other islands.

The smell of seawater and fish permeated the air, the sounds of people yelling and talking. Nearby fish were being auctioned off at random prices.

"_Man, I'm kind of hungry now."_ Pika said as the three made their way through crowds of people and pokemon. Thankfully not many people looked his way, probably due to the sunglasses he currently wore.

His red eyes were a staple. Recalling what Professor Oak told him about his popularity in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh were most prevalent. That made sense considering how the previous PWT only had those four regions in it.

"_Me too Pika, I wonder if there are any Poffins for sale."_ Vee said as her teammate stared up at her.

"_Poffins?"_

"_Creamy pastries, from what I read in the books they're supposedly super tasty."_ She replied as their trainer listened silently.

Said person still wasn't used to the crowds, after being on Mt Silver for so long he had gotten used to the blizzard being the only sound. Looking around a bit he had to find out where the Gym was, but first maybe he should get some food.

However, the truth was that he was indeed being stared at. Pika and Vee both noticed the many members of the female population staring his way. Feeling a little mischievous the two decided to not tell their trainer. It would be good material for teasing him later after all.

Glancing down at his Pokegear he opened up a map of Canalave City. Pika and Vee also stared down at the contraption.

"_So, where are we going?"_ Vee asked.

Red hummed to himself looking over the information. It would be good to find a place for them to eat. He would draw a lot of attention from doing so, and it wasn't like they had a very private place in such a bustling city.

"_I was thinking about food as well. But, we would draw too much attention to ourselves." _

"_Maybe we can ask Mewtwo? I mean he could make us invisible and stuff right? Also didn't he erase someone's memories before?"_ Pika questioned as its trainer frowned.

"_It wouldn't feel right to resort to those methods. But perhaps we can find a place to eat."_ Red recalled the kinds of food now available for pokemon

"Poke Poffins for sale! Get them while you can! These are a brand new experimental kind!" Upon leaving the port, he entered what seemed to be a market of some kind. A large crowd of Pokemon and people.

There were rows of stalls selling a variety of different things. Some were plain, while others had signs and distinct colors. The smell of food permeated the air, suddenly a familiar voice entered Red and Pika's minds as they watched stall in question.

"_Apparently those experimental pastries can give most pokemon enough nutrients for a single day. But in Chub's case you'd probably have to give him around five."_ Mewtwo said telepathically as Red noticed his cloaked form fly overhead. Red, had a special ability to sense the aura of Pokemon and People. Something that he discovered at an extremely young age.

"_Oh! Let's go Red! Can we? Pleaseee?"_ Vee begged leaning forward.

"_Alright, alright just calm down Vee you might fall off if you keep doing that."_ Her trainer replied as she adjusted herself atop his hat.

The yellow mouse at his side chuckled. "_Then that means the Elemental Trio would need at least three each."_

The Elemental Trio, was a name that Pika had come up with for referring to C, Blast and Saur. One of his better names for sure.

"_How big are these snacks?" _Red asked making his way towards the stand slowly.

"_They'd fit in your palm."_ The cloaked Pokemon floating above replied as its trainer nodded.

"Excuse me young man, would you be interested in a good luck charm?" Coming to a stop he looked down. A small old lady about 4'9 stood in front of him, a basket in her hand filled with trinkets.

"..." He rose an eyebrow in question.

"Well you see, Darkrai is known for appearing around this city at night every couple of years. A good luck charm from me could help you." She said.

_"Oh, oh! A souvenir get one for me Red!"_ Vee begged as her trainer sighed. Handing over some money the old lady handed him a wooden red charm, on it a symbol of some kind.

_"Pfft, Good luck? Please who needs luck when you have pure skill."_ Pika said dismissing the token. _"Wait, whats a Darkrai? Sounds familiar."_

_"Oh, I read about it before! Its a mean legendary Pokemon that gives people nightmares!"_ Vee shuddered briefly. _"Imagine meeting the Guardian Darkrai."_

"Have a good day young man, be careful at night." She said walking past him.

Red frowned at the thought of what Vee and Pika were talking about. He recalled reading about Darkrai as well in the Pokedex, it would be an unpleasant experience to run into one. Hopefully such a thing wouldn't happen, but he had a feeling that fate would see to it that he was screwed over once again.

Walking up to the stand Red was greeted by one of the female workers who were a green apron uniform. Tied around her head was a watermelon bandana of some kind. She had short brown hair that reached just below her neck. Her eyes were a dark hazelnut.

As he was greeted, he noticed the young woman's cheeks turn red. The other female workers all began to whisper in the background with red faces.

"_Are they sick or something?"_ Red asked himself as he heard the sound of a hand slapping against a forehead. Glancing over at Pika with a confused frown he noticed the yellow mouse was currently face palming.

"_Wait, I know it's been a long time but…. You aren't serious are you Red?"_ Vee questioned making her trainer even more confused.

Pika should've expected as much considering his trainers track record. Lucky _literally_ had to straight up tell him that she was crazy for him. The yellow mouse began to massage its temples in frustration.

Vee on the other hand had read plenty of romance novels with humans as the main characters. This was where she learned expressions and how humans showed their emotions. To her it was rather obvious the young lady and her co-workers were all guzzling over Red.

Not too mention he had two cute Pokemon with him. Women loved cute Pokemon after all, at least that's what she assumed at least.

"U-u-uh, Hello would you like to buy some experimental P-p-poffins?" The worker stuttered much to the inner confusion of the former world champion.

Nodding he glanced down at the selection becoming surprised at the variety. Apparently, each Pokemon type had a different kind of poffin made specifically for them. A small bag contained eight poffins, while a medium held eighteen and a large had thirty-five.

Staring at the images and labels he noticed one that had a variety of poffins inside of it. Tapping on that one he glanced up at the girl, his eyes behind the sunglasses he wore. She jumped a little when he did so, again he was confused by this interaction.

"_Wait, wait hold up. Are you telling me that you really didn't notice all those girls gawking at you?" _Pika asked as its trainer ignored it focusing on the pastries. The yellow rodent had just assumed that Red was focusing on something else, but still it was so blatantly obvious.

Vee let out a sigh and shook her head."_Oh boy, my trainer is denser than brick wall."_

She didn't really blame him though, from what she recalled Lucky was the only girl that Red ever talked too. Said girl had to actually tell him that she was in love with him, like actually use that word. Lucky, was the only girl in the world that saw her trainer for who he was.

People of the Pokemon world only stared at Red as an ideal instead of a person after all. Such a thing would make it difficult for anyone to approach him, his lack of speech and what she had dubbed 'Resting Red Face' didn't help either.

No one knew about Red the Man, they were too obsessed with Red the Legend.

"W-we have a deal in which you can build a bag instead." She replied nervously as Red nodded double tapping it.

"A-a-alright Sir, what kinds would you like to put in your bag?" The raven haired man trainer purchased three yellow, six of red, blue and green. He then bought three purples for Mewtwo, and then for the last eleven he got all white ones for Vee and Chubs. Mostly for Chubs.

Along with the bag came a pamphlet of some kind with details on the experimental pastries. The young woman from the stand now known as 'Sarah' had even thrown in an extra white Poffin.

How did he know her name? Well on the pamphlet was a combination of numbers that he assumed were for the Pokegear. "_Why would she give me her number?"_

Once again the familiar sound of a hand slapping onto a forehead came from his shoulder. Looking over at his Pikachu confused again he rose an eyebrow.

"_Really Red?"_ Pika questioned as his trainer still gave him that confused look.

His trainer Red, was the goddamn first and only World Champion. A man who had battled against evil organizations, stopped the world from ending, stared down Legendary Guardians. The man that according to Oak every current Trainer age fourteen to twenty-two looked to as a goddamn legend. And here he was not even understanding why a woman would give him her number.

"_I still don't understand why you keep slapping your forehead."_ Pikas trainer replied causing the yellow pokemon to groan.

"_It's cause she thinks your hot Red! Goddamn!"_ Vee replied loudly as Red frowned.

"_She does?"_ He replied as the two Pokemon comically fell off of him. The sound of a psychic type slamming into a wall could also be heard.

Vee climbed back up first."_You have to be joking, there's no. You know what, let's just get going."_

Pika who had climbed back up onto the right of his trainers shoulder sighed. "_You know Red, i'm the one that's supposed to be giving you a headache. Not the other way around!"_

Ignoring the two his attention was drawn towards a familiar battle being played on a flat-screen TV. A nearby stall showing videos of his battles in the first PWT against a gym leader from Sinnoh. The top of the stall was a deep red hue, and next to it a Pikachu parlor with a cover designed off the yellow mouse.

Nearby a large commotion was heard with the sounds of flashing cameras and lights. For a brief moment Red could feel the anxiety in his chest rise. That was until Mewtwo spoke to him calming him down with its mental powers.

"_Do not fear Master. It seems that a celebrity is in town."_ Mewtwo said floating about forty feet above the ground observing the area still in its invisibility.

The former World Champions eyes glowed as he changed his sight to his aura one. Looking up he saw Mewtwo, its aura a menacingly dark purple with black outlines. There was also the outline of a bump on the top of its head.

It was a good thing that nobody else had the ability to sense aura right now. Mewtwo naturally had a dark aura, something that came from his birth back then. But right now what bothered Red the most was that bump.

"_When did he get that?"_ Red silently questioned.

For some reason though, Red had a bad feeling about this. They had gotten what they needed, it was best if they move on to the Gym now.

"_Vee, I think it's best if you return to your Pokeball for now."_ Red asked calmly as Vee felt the change in atmosphere.

"_Okay."_ She replied returning to her Love Ball.

* * *

**(Ice Cream Stall)**

Cynthia should've known that this was going to happen. Her Garchomp and Lucario were out with her, basically to stop people from getting too close. Most of the time they would just admire her from a distance.

But, the young Champion knew that she had a large male fanbase. She really regretted doing that modeling gig for Victoria's Secret when she was nineteen. So when some of her male fans got a bit too close, Garchomp would stare them down scaring the shit out of them.

Not that she couldn't handle herself, she was a second degree black belt in Judoka after all. Right now she was surrounded by a group of children admiring her. She had decided to buy them all ice cream for being so polite.

"_They're just so darn cute!"_ Cynthia thought to herself as the group of eight year olds asked for her autograph. She also couldn't say no to good press as well, she had a reputation to keep up after all.

"Miss Cynthia! I wanna be strong like you when I grow up!" A little girl exclaimed as her idol signed her Gible shirt.

"I'm sure you will, the ones full of energy like you are bound to go far." She replied with a chuckle patting the girl on the head. As she did the sounds of cameras and journalist speaking as they reported to their news stations.

Waving the children goodbye, she finally began to eat her delicious ice cream. "Finally now I ca-."

She was interrupted as her Lucario suddenly stiffened next to her. Giving it a look of confusion the Lucario quickly locked eyes with Garchomp and spoke a couple of words.

"_Something powerful is nearby, I don't know what it is but I can feel its presence because of my sensitivity to aura."_ The fighting/steel type said to its teammate who began to look around as well.

"_Is it malevolent? It's too convenient for such a thing to be noticed when Master is here."_ The female Garchomp replied as Lucario nodded seriously.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Cynthia asked as her two Pokemon nodded. Thankfully the journalists and photographers had left for the most part.

Something had her Pokemon on edge, like they actually currently perceived something as a major threat was nearby. Her Garchomp positioned itself in front of her, as the crowd of people who were admiring their champion were suddenly confused at its action.

"_It is a dark kind of feeling, an overwhelming pressure that is trying to keep itself hidden. The darkness in it is terrifying." _

"Show me and Garchomp what you see Lucario." Cynthia commanded as the Pokemon nodded. She watched as her Lucario closed its eyes, placing a hand on her and her dragons shoulder. The appendages of the back of its head flowed with power.

Bluish energy began to emerge from its chest and slowly flow up the arms onto Cynthia and Garchomp briefly giving them aura sight. Stepping back it jumped onto the top of the metal pole portion of the ice cream stall.

The three of them saw a malevolent figure floating in the sky about forty-five meters away. Its aura was a menacing purple, with wispy black outlines radiating with power.

"What the hell is that?" Cynthia questioned out loud as her two Pokemon looked at her for further action. "Lucario, follow it. If it does anything odd then fire an Aura Sphere off at it."

"Chua." It replied with a nod hopping over the stalls and moving forward.

Cynthia, can't recall the last time she saw an aura so dark and powerful other than the Guardian Darkrai she and Aaron pushed back a couple years ago. She had to be careful of any movements that it could possibly make.

Lucario, who was now running along the top of the stalls by way of the metal supports in the center glanced up at the cloaked creature. However its body froze, a spine-chilling pressure dropped onto its shoulders.

Within its mind, the image of two purple irises forced itself in paralyzing the Lucario. The moment it tried to fire off an 'Aura Sphere' a familiar red beam from somewhere below connected with its target.

Cynthia and Garchomp who were also under the same effect noticed this just as their aura vision ended. The Champion frowned at the thought of that Pokemon belonging to someone. She quickly moved through the crowd with her Garchomp following.

The crowd parted slightly as she did so, feeling their Champions shift in demeanor. The aura that she had in her battles took over as she moved elegantly with her partner.

As she did she walked past a man around her age with a Pikachu on his right shoulder. At first she thought nothing of it, but when the man passed Garchomp stopped. Glancing over at her first Pokemon she saw a look that she hadn't seen on it in a long time.

It was the look of pure anticipation. Her Garchomp, was a battle maniac and lately she just hadn't been satisfied.

Garchomp usually didn't care about other Pokemon and trainers. But, the one that passed just now, that Pikachu held an odd air about it. It was hidden, another Pokemon wouldn't have even noticed it.

But the land shark knew, the Pikachu that just passed them by was an apex predator. And that made its heart race and yearn for battle just like the two eyes. Turning around its draconic eyes glossed over the crowd. The man now gone and nowhere in sight, much to the confusion of the dragon type.

"_Where did they go?"_ Lucario asked its teammate as it landed next to them. It had somehow lost track of them as well.

The two Pokemon looked to their trainer as she frowned. "_I'm going to have to call Professor Rowan about this."_

* * *

**(Red)**

Red who was currently in a random motel room began to rub his face. Feeling exhausted and anxious from the earlier incident. Pika and Mewtwo both were currently out of their Pokeballs.

Mewtwo, had explained to Red that a pokemon saw him and was converging on their location. After hearing the description of said Pokemon, the crimson eyed man did some research on Lucario.

"_So Lucario are Pokemon that naturally have a high affinity for sensing aura."_ The trainer said staring down at his Pokedex with a sigh.

"_I also believe that it belonged to the Champion of this region, Master."_ Mewtwo explained as the yellow mouse looked surprised.

"_Wait, really? Wow, to think there are Champions that like going out in public."_ Then again he only really had one Champion to base his experience off of. Pika, was notorious for posing for the cameras and media back then.

"_Regardless we know where the Gym is now so we can make our way there."_ Red said standing up and rolling his neck and shoulders. Earlier everyone other than C had drawn straws to find out who would go first.

Needless to say, Blast was disappointed when he didn't win. The one who did win was the one that probably didn't care the most being Chubs. Red recalled how Blast tried to ask Chubs for his place, which was denied by Red much to the water types dismay.

"_Though I am ungraceful I shall try my best."_ Red recalled the words of his Snorlax with a smile as Pika ran up his shoulders.

"_Man, I wanted to fight first. But, if my underling Chubs is going first then I don't mind. FOR HIS POWER CAN SHAt-!" _Pika was cut off as Red pulled him off his shoulder and began to tickle his sides.

"_S-s-s-stop! AHAHAHAHA."_ The yellow rodent began to laugh uncontrollably as its psychic teammate sweatdropped.

"_Anyway Master, perhaps it would be preferable for me to return to the Master Ball for now. My aura is naturally malevolent so it'd be for the best."_ Mewtwo explained as Red nodded in agreement.

Mewtwo, had always had a dark aura around him. It was just something that he and his team were used to since they were all close friends. He frowned recalling the notes that he had read on the experiment written by his late Mother's boss.

"_Created from the DNA of mew, this Pokemons sole purpose in being created was for Team Rocket's subjugation of Kanto. Created with nothing but the intent of savage battle power and a dark spirit."_

It was something that Mewtwo and Red had rejected. He recalled the day that he and C defeated Mewtwo and caught him. The former World Champion asked his new companion if he wished for a new name.

"_No Master, I will find purpose in my current name first. When that day comes then perhaps I can have a new name."_

Recalling Mewtwo, and having Pikachu back on his right shoulder he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"_I hope you're watching Lucky. My first Sinnoh Gym Battle."_

* * *

**(Byron Canalave Gym)**

Staring down at the pile of fossils on his desk the Gym Leader of Canalave City was in a state of pure happiness. These were fossils that just came in from the Kalos and Unova region.

It wasn't easy getting these, recalling how he had to call in some favors from Professor Rowan. All that mattered was that he took some time off to study these things before reviving them. If he recalled correctly Cynthia wanted to take a look at them as well.

"_Hmmm, she did offer me a good amount of money for the Jaw Fossil that he had."_

It was currently late in the afternoon, most of the Gym staff having already left. Usually around this time there weren't many challengers so they weren't needed.

Currently the only ones here were him, and the Leagues referee Antonio. While his job was to protect Canalave City, Antonio's job was to report things to the league and media as well as be a referee.

So basically the man's job was to shadow Byron when he was working. Also reporting to the League regarding important matters. This way they could scout out talent, and interesting people.

Getting up from his desk, he decided to go take one last look to see if anyone else would be showing up. If no one was there then he would close the gym and let Antonio know that he can go home.

Making his way down to the lobby of the building he came to a stop. A young man was there, wearing a red and black cap with sunglasses. His outfit was the same color pattern as his hat, and on his shoulder was a Pikachu with spiky hair. Pikachus with hairstyles were a common trend, but something else was there.

He didn't know why, but there was something about this Pikachu.

"Are you here for a Gym Battle young man?" He asked as the young man pulled off his glasses. The archaeologist was taken aback slightly by the crimson hue of the young mans eyes.

"_It looks like… no it can't."_ The young man then walked over to him and pulled out a Pokegear. He watched as the red eyed youth pulled up a digital document and handed the Pokegear to him.

Byron confused, took the device into his hands and quickly skimmed through the document. As he finished reading his hands began to tremble. His eyes widened as he glanced up at the young man.

"Y-y-you're Red?" He asked as the youth nodded slowly. There were so many things he was curious about, but decided to keep them to himself. This was a once and a lifetime opportunity after all.

"Very well, I accept your challenge fully. I will be using my strongest team." Byron stated with anticipation as the youth nodded slowly again. "Now then, I have to get my League contac-"

He stopped talking as Red raised his hand. "...Secret…." The World Champion quietly said.

Byron softened his gaze at the one word request. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I don't absolutely trust. Antonio is also a friend of mine first before a League official."

He watched as the raven haired youth frowned slightly. Then he watched as the Pikachu on the youths shoulder tapped his cheek giving him a thumbs up.

"_How odd, it looks like their having an entire conversation without speaking to one another."_ The Steel user observed.

The young man then turned his attention towards the Gym Leader and nodded.

"Alright then, follow me Champ."

* * *

**(Battlefield)**

"Uh… This is a six on six match….. Using the Gym Leaders strongest team." Antonio stated with some uncertainty, at the moment the League Official was trying to wrap his head around the current situation.

"Between Gym Leader of Canalave Byron and Former Kanto and World Champion Red of Pallet Town." Even the official himself didn't believe what he was saying.

"Alright Champ, you ready? I'm going to go all out!" Byron roared as the youth remained stoic.

The field that was in use was a rocky terrain. Perfect for steel, rock, and ground types, but it was also one that Red preferred as well. Rocky terrains were neutral fields for the most part like the grass fields.

"Go, Aggron!" The Gym leader said throwing out his first pokemon.

A huge bipedal metallic Pokemon standing about nine and a half feet tall slammed onto the field. Its body was mostly black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor covering its head had two pairs of holes, and two horns protruding forward. It's eyes was a bright blue, and blunt spikes on its shoulder.

Byron, watched as the only World Champion pulled out a Heavy Ball. With a flick of his wrist the ball shot forward releasing a humongous Snorlax.

Both the Gym Leader and League Official were caught off guard completely. This Snorlax was around eleven feet tall. Its left fang was chipped, and there was a heart shaped scar right above its heart. It landed with a heavy thud making the arena shake forcing everyone but Red to catch themselves.

"Impossible, I knew they were big but to get that large." This was not going to be an easy fight at all. He watched as the young man adjusted his hat covering most of his face, except for his left eye.

This was the signature look of the World Champion, that emotionless expression. The hat tilted forward, and that Pikachu on his shoulder.

Byron could feel the pressure change, but he was not afraid. He was excited.

"Aggron, use Iron Head!" The steel type let out a metallic screeching roar as its body became covered in a metallic shine. Digging into the ground with its feet it ran forward tearing the ground apart.

The Snorlax didn't move at all and the moment Aggron came within its range its arms shot out. The Gym Leader and his Aggron watched with wide eyes as the normal types body _changed_. Its shoulders and arms became more muscular, the top portion of its belly actually showing muscular pecs.

Reaching out the Snorlax grabbed Aggron by the throat stopping its attack with ease. Byron seeing this with wide eyes spoke out.

"Aggron break free with Super Power!"

The Iron Armor Pokemon's eyes glowed red, but the moment they did a glowing white fist connected with its face. Snorlax had thrown a 'Dynamic Punch', following through with it the normal type used the force of its punch to slam the steel type into the ground.

**BOOM!**

The rocky terrain underneath shattered with the impact kicking up a large dust cloud. A small shockwave erupted as Byron covered his eyes.

"_He didn't even command his Snorlax, it just moved on its own."_ The Gym Leader said to himself.

As the dust cleared it revealed Aggron laying in a large crater unconscious. The side of its head had cracks in multiple places.

"A-a-aggron is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax!" The League Official was amazed at how that went down.

"Aggron return!" Byron yelled as he recalled his Pokemon. Staring down at his next Pokemon he frowned.

_"Damn, I expected no less of the World Champion. But still one attack without even so much as a word."_

"Go, Steelix!" An enormous steel snake erupted onto the battlefield. It could easily contend with the most powerful of Steelix's on Mt Silver.

But that would not be enough.

"Use your Wrap attack to immobilize Snorlax!" Byron commanded as the steel snake charged forward crossing the field in an instant.

Curling around the large normal type, glared down at it. Red who was watching without emotion.

The Gym leader watched as the normal type merely flexed its muscles and broke free. A loud impact was heard as a flaming fist crashed into its face sending it into the air.

"Steelix!" Byron yellows out in worry as the giant Pokemon almost slammed into the ceiling. As it fell into the battlefield with a loud bang.

Smoke was kicked up once again, and as it cleared the steel snake was unconscious. Beneath it an indent of its body shape left in the battlefield.

_"Damn one hit again?"_ Byron's fighting spirit started to falter at the sight.

"Steelix is unable to battle the winner is Snorlax."

Recalling his Steelix, the Gym leader frowned in contemplation.

_"That Snorlax is a monster, just like the videos. But to think it has reached this point. I wonder how strong his other Pokemon are."_ Reaching down to his belt he grabbed another Pokeball.

"You really are strong, but that doesn't mean that I'll back down Champ. If I do that then my team won't ever forgive me, go Sandslash!" Byron using focused his entire team on defense, and using that as their offense.

But over the past couple of years he had changed his strategy a little. Having a speedster on your team was a good thing just for cases like these.

* * *

**(Red)**

For the first time during this battle Red rose an eyebrow. Watching as a Sandslash came onto the field, but unlike the ones in Kanto this one was blue and metallic.

Pika watched with wide eyes in slight awe. _"Wow, he looks so cool! Can I fight him? Can I? CAN I?"_

Chubs relaxed as his muscular form faded, he scratched his right side absentmindedly. "_Perhaps Pika can deal with this since I'm so ungraceful."_

Nodding, Red pulled out his Heavy Ball and recalled the large normal type. Doing so, he watched as the Gym Leader rose an eyebrow. Glancing to his side he locked eyes with Pika and motioned him forward with his chin.

"_YES!"_ Pika yelled hopping out onto the field.

* * *

**(Byron)**

Byron frowned watching the Pikachu hop onto the field. This was the Pikachu known during the first World Tournament as the "Yellow Flash". This yellow rodent was known for disappearing in a flash of yellow during battles, knocking out the opponent in an instant. It seems that he would have to match that speed then.

"Sandslash, use Hail!" He commanded as the ice/steel type raised its hands towards the ceiling.

"Sand!" Black clouds formed overhead as hail began to rain onto the battlefield. The Gym leader having expected the electric type to struggle with the hail merely stood there without issue.

"_What?"_ Confused he watched the Pikachu look like it was at home in the hail.

"Sandslash, circle around Pikachu with your speed!" Disappearing from sight leaving behind a small crater. The Pokemon began to circle around the Pikachu trying to confuse it.

"Now, us-!" Byron was cut off as he watched what happened with wide eyes.

As Sandslash was circling around the electric type, it didn't even bother to try and look around for it. In the blink of an eye the Pikachu disappeared in a flash of yellow, the sound of an impact followed afterward.

**BOOM!**

A large crater appeared in the right wall of the large room. In the middle of the crater Sandslash who was stuck in the wall unconscious.

"Pika?" His attention turned back towards the Pikachu that stared back at its trainer. With a small nod from its trainer the Pikachu pumped up a fist ready to continue.

"S-s-sandslash is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"

Recalling his Sandslash, Byron analyzed the battlefield. The outline of the circle that Sandslash was running around Pikachu was seen, as was the moment where it was knocked out of the battlefield.

"_That speed, my Sandslash has enough speed create shockwaves and leave behind craters just from his initial burst of speed. Furthermore with Hail up, then his speed would have been doubled. For that Pika…. no for the Yellow Flash to catch him like that it must be insanely fast. But, if speed doesn't work then I'll just have to use defense!"_

"Go, Probopass!" A large mostly blue, rock Pokemon materialized on the battlefield. It had small round eyes, and a large red nose, under it a black bushy mustache made of iron filings. Little appendages around it detached from it as it began to float in the air.

"Use Earth Power!" He commanded as the Pokemons eyes glowed blue. The two detached appendages slammed into the ground. The ground shook as a row geysers made of earthly energy erupted towards the electric type.

Just as the geyser was about to hit its target, the electric type disappeared once again. This time it left behind a small crater.

"Use Rock Tomb to protect yourself! When It appears, hit it with Power Gem!"

"Prob!" The steel type dropped onto the ground quickly as it became surrounded by large boulders.

As soon as the boulders landed on the floor, one of the boulders on the left shattered completely. An electrical impact erupted as the sound of steel being dented was heard, the steel type was sent flying in the air about fifteen feet.

"Probopass!" As it fell, it landed on the floor leaving behind a small crater unconscious.

"Probopass is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu!"

"What have you been feeding that Pikachu?" Byron joked recalling his Probopass. Staring down at the Pikachu he watched as it had a look of joy on its face. The electric type wanting to go a couple more rounds.

"Go Magnezone!" An odd UFO shaped steel/electric Pokemon appeared next. Floating in the air it got ready for battle.

"Magnezone, use Hyper Beam!" The eyes on the Pokemon glowed, its two hands tilted towards the middle as it released a bright beam of orange energy.

Once again the Pikachu disappeared in a yellow flash. Magnezone watched with wide eyes as something slammed into its Hyper Beam steamrolling through it. Before it could register what was happening it ended up on the ground unconscious.

"Magnezone is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!"

"Damn, Go Bastiodon!" A large quadrupedal triceratops like Pokemon appeared on the field. It's dark gray, square head resembled a castle wall. The four yellow spots on its face looked a lot like castle windows.

"Let's see you try to get through this defense." Bryon said trying to goad the World Champion into attacking.

"Pika!" The Pikachu chirped getting on all fours and staring down the dinosaur. The fossil Pokemon merely glared back ready to take anything.

"Heh, Bastiodon use Bulldoze!" He yelled as the shield Pokemon slammed its front legs onto the ground. A tremor was sent through the ground as the Pikachu jumped and balanced itself on its tail avoiding most of the damage.

As soon as the tremor ended the Pikachu disappeared in another yellow flash. An impact sound was heard as Byron's Bastiodon was sent skidding back about seven feet. The electric type reappeared where it was earlier tilting its head to the side.

"Pika?" It questioned staring at the Bastiodon that had survived the attack.

"Nice hanging in there Bastiodon!" Byron yelled as his Pokemon glanced back at him and nodded before staring back.

"Pika pi!' The Pikachu smiled happy that its opponent survived its first attack. Getting down on all fours again lightning began to manifest around its body. The smell of burnt ozone quickly followed as Byron widened his eyes.

"Use Endure!"

* * *

**(Pika)**

"_Secret Move: 7,000 Storm Pillars!"_ As Pika yelled this, he could hear his trainer choke on the air at the sudden name.

* * *

**(Byron)**

A column of electricity erupted from Pika, as if it had a will of its own the column split into seven balls of electricity surrounding the Bastiodon. Suddenly beams of pure electricity erupted from every ball.

As they converged on their target they formed a large column of electricity. The ground shook as an explosion followed soon after. A shockwave erupted as Byron covered his eyes, taking a couple steps back he looked down at his pokemon.

"Bastiodon!" Byron yelled in worry as he ran over to his oldest friend.

* * *

**(Break)**

"_Uh….. I think I may have overdone it." _Pika said turning around and flinching before giving nervous laugh.

"_Uh…..It sounded cool at least?"_

"..." Red reached out and grabbed his Pikachu and proceeded to give it a noogie.

"_No! S-s-s-stop! You'll mess up my hair, I'm sorry!" _Pika apologized.

"_What am I gonna do with you Pika…"_ Red replied with a sigh placing the electric type back on his shoulder. The sound of footsteps was heard as the two turned their attention towards Byron.

"To think that I would be defeated so easily, using my team that can easily contend with the Elite Four. Not even Cynthia has beaten me that badly." Byron said with a laugh as he reached out with his palm facing up.

"This is your's Champ." The Gym leader said as Red plucked it from his hand.

"..." He returned a nod.

"Man, I feel bad for my fellow Gym Leaders. Where do you plan on going next?" The Gym leader asked as Red shrugged.

"Would you like a recommendation? I'm assuming that you just got here from Kanto." He asked as Red nodded.

"Well, you could go to Jubilife City. It's the largest city here in Sinnoh, if you're interested, there's many things to do there. But, you might not want to stay long, from what I can tell you are trying to remain under the radar for now correct?"

"..." Red gave another nod.

"Yes, you would go east from here, then keep going east past Jubilife. Oreburgh City, is where my sons gym is. He's got a lot to learn, so make sure you give him a good lesson! Hahaha!" Byron laughed.

Pika then chuckled as well. "_I like this guy Red, he's pretty funny."_

Clearing his throat the Gym Leader continued. "Anyhow, once you beat him you can head north. Eterna City is your next stop, once you beat Gardenia you can head further north to face Candice at Snowpoint."

"...Thank you." It was soft and barely audible but Byron heard it and gave a big smile.

"Hahaha! No problem, it's the least I can do for the idol of my sons generation!"

* * *

**(Sometime Later)**

"Byron? You here?" Cynthia asked out loud as she entered the lobby of the Gym. Walking over to the desk she clicked a buzzer.

"Cynthia?" Byron entered the lobby from the Gyms med-bay.

"Why are you coming from the med-bay?" The Champion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my strongest team was just defeated about an hour ago so that's why." He replied as she rose an eyebrow.

"Must've been a good match."

Byron chuckled at that statement. "Wasn't even close, I got destroyed and he didn't even lose any Pokemon."

"Wait what? Was Steven or Lance here?" Cynthia was thoroughly confused, even for them sweeping a Gym Leader(Who at their strongest could compete with the Elite 4) was a stretch. Heck, the last that she battled Byron he took down three of her Pokemon.

"Well… I kind of promised not to say who it was." He replied as Cynthia frowned and crossed her arms.

"Come on Byron." She said as he laughed.

"Well, maybe if you up the offer on Jaw Fossil from $30,000, to $40,000 I'll think about it." He said with a grin.

"You're terrible." She replied to the older man who laughed.

"Hahaha! Come now, you can't get this thing anywhere else. And the Fossil institute in Kalos is reluctant to give these out. Plus…..I think you'll really want to know who this is." She didn't notice it but Byron took a brief glance at the Red figure attached to her keychain sticking out of her pocket.

In their circle of friends(E4, Gym Leaders, and Cynthia), everyone knew that Cynthia was a hardcore Red fan. Red had A LOT of fans, especially from the opposite sex, he shuddered recalling Gardenia and her obsession with fanfiction and ships.

To think that there were people out there that shipped him and his friend Crasher with one another. The internet was one odd place indeed.

Also, he did tell Red he wouldn't tell anyone that he didn't absolutely trust. Besides he was gonna tell his cute juniors and friends ahead of time. It would be rude of him not too, but he might not tell his son just for the hell of it.

Tough love hurts.

"Fine I'll bite, who is it." The Champion finally said with a sigh hoping that she doesn't regret her decision.

"Well…"

A little later as the sun began to set.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**(Nearby Forest)**

It was currently night time as Red flew towards Jubilife city with Charizard and Mewtwo. Pika, was sitting on his shoulder as normal looking over the forest. They had waited till night time to leave.

The moon gleamed in the night, casting a faint light over a portion of the forest. For some odd reason Red felt something nearby. A spike of energy that was trying to keep itself hidden.

"_Master, I think someone or something is following us." _Mewtwo said as they came to a stop.

C, nodded looking around in the sky. "_It's faint but I can feel something sinister. Why does it feel like it's directed towards you Mewtwo?"_

Pika, who was now on the top of C's head raised his hand above his eyes. "_I can't see anything, but I certainly feel it too."_

Red frowned at the thought of them being followed. He became even more worried as Mewtwo was the apparent target. As Pika ran up his shoulder he steered C to turn around for another look.

The psychic type scanned the forest beneath him, his eyes darting in all directions. Suddenly he reached out with his right arm.

"_Found it."_ He stated calmly as a purple orb made of aura came into existence. The energy he was feeling, there was no doubt that their pursuer was a dark type of some kind.

The orb shot out at an extreme speed, the sound of it tearing through the wind was heard. A moment of silence followed before the impact created an explosion below. Not a large one, Mewtwo didn't put all of his strength into it.

The atmosphere darkened, an unsettling pressure placed itself upon their shoulders. Had it been any other trainer or Pokemon they would've perhaps flee'd. But, not this group.

Shooting out of the forest below, a black wispy figure appeared before them. It's head small, with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head. It had one bright blue eye that pierced through the night, the other covered by the white plume.

Shadowy, claw like hands. The bottom part of its body was similar to that of an old, tattered cloak. There was a slight air to this, Pokemon.

"_You, the one that attacked me."_ Its voice was deep and ghostly as it pointed a finger at Mewtwo who got into a ready stance.

"_What do you want?" _The psychic type asked as C, and Pika got ready for a fight. Red merely watched with crossed arms.

"_I am the Guardian Darkrai, and you exhibit a dark and menacing aura. I challenge you." _It spoke as Red sighed.

"_First C, and now Mewtwo…." _The World Champion groaned taking out his Pokedex.

"_Master, may I have this fight?"_ Mewtwo asked not even looking back. C, and Pika both stared back at Red.

"_Very well Mewtwo. C, and Pika will not interfere but observe."_ Red responded as the gray bidpal Pokemons eyes flared a bluish purple. A purple aura of energy began to manifest around his body.

C, flapped his wings creating some distance so that if needed Red would be able to make commands safely. Most of the time Red did not require to do such a thing, but considering that they were facing a Guardian this would be no easy task. It's a good thing that they were already quite a ways away from Canalave.

Darkrai clenched its fist as the dark aura around its body grew. It suddenly shot forward. "_Then let us begin!"_

* * *

**Yay! A cliffhanger! LOL**

**READ THIS DOWN HERE**

**Regardless, thank you all for the support. Remember to leave a Review! Those really motivate me to write this story. Also remember to leave a Review of whose Bio you want to see next. **

**Pika(Pikachu)- Pika was the second to join Reds team. When Lucky and Red(Who had C with him) were playing near the outskirts of Pallet Town they were attacked by Pika. At first he was very feral and untrusting of others, only really trusting Red and C but he loosened up over time. He's now a manga addict and suffers from Middle School Syndrome. His most notable victories are his battles against Lance, Gold, and the Guardian Zapdos. Pika was also known as the 'Yellow Flash' during the PWT for beating his opponents in a yellow flash. **

**Pika is the Pokemon that most fans and people associate Red with due to the fact that C has never been used in an official tournament. In fact, most people believe it is because of Red and his Pikachu that the yellow mouse is now so greatly desired much to the dismay of Raichu lovers.**

**Due to Pika having a unique spiky hair style, people now groom their Pikachus and give them hair styles. There are even special barbershops dedicated only to Pikachus.**

**Height- 0.5 Meters(1.6 Ft)**

**Weight- 14.4 Pounds**

**Appearance: Pika, is slightly taller than the average Pikachu, but not by much. His fur is slightly darker. When in battle mode, electricity tends to materialize around his body. When serious he releases so much electricity that the fur around the sides of his neck stand up creating a spiky mane of electricity. **


	3. Delay

Don't worry boys and girls it's coming along. I'm about ⅓ of the way into the third chapter, haven't been able to get writing due to overtime, funerals(I don't even know these people it's more family obligation that's how Asian people do stuff I guess, Our funerals last three days usually Friday till Sunday afternoon and as the oldest son I have to attend...yay.), school, etc. I'm actually quite frustrated myself with all of this going on. I also usually don't write after work(2nd Shift) because when I come home I'm super tired.

Goddamn it I just wanna write. Anyway, this is my notice because I think people might be getting kinda scared this story is abandoned. Ughhhhhh, why can't people just leave me alone so I can write. Anyways hopefully I'll have a chapter posted within the next week, my brain is really itching to go.


End file.
